The Dress!
by Lady Von Oncins
Summary: Yuuri decides to go and have a lengthy talk with with Mother, but he brings an unexpected and all too welcome guest.


I went back and watched some of the episodes of KKM to give me some ideas for the duel part in the Diary. The following came into mind whilst watching them.

I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM.

* * *

"You do understand don't you?" Yuuri asked Wolfram as Wolfram marked another page of a bridal magazine.

"Yes I do. It is you that does not understand," replied Wolfram. He looked at the magazine and then to Yuuri. He pointed to the picture of a long flowing bridal dress. "I think this one suits you!"

"Suit me? Are you kidding me? Mom wants you to wear a dress when we get married! Not me!"

"That is where you are incorrect. Mama and I have already discussed it. You will be the one wearing a brides dress."

"WHAT? I AM THE KING! HOW DO EXPECT THE KING TO WEAR A DRESS?"

"You may be the King of Shin Makoku, but above all else you are a WIMP!"

"STOP CALLING ME A WIMP!"

"That is quite unlikely to ever happen…wimp! Anyway, you are such a wimp, that the day we get married you'll end up wearing what I tell you to wear anyhow." Wolfram smirked as flipped the pages of the bridal magazine. Yuuri looked at him knowing that what Wolfram had just said was true. He could not say no to Wolf. Damn it! He had to do something. Even though there were no any wedding plans in the near future, Wolfram had become obsessed with wedding dresses no thanks to Miko Shibuya.

Yuuri shook his head remembering the last time Wolfram and he had been to Japan. Miko had taken Wolfram shopping whilst he had gone to watch a baseball game with his dad. When he returned home he found Miko and Wolfram sitting on the sofa looking over bridal magazines. Wolfram saw him, got up, picked up a large box from the coffee table, and handed Yuuri the box. "I hope you like it. Mama helped me pick it out."

Yuuri open the box, and pulled out a complete kimono outfit. It was made out of light blue silk with pink sakura flowers embroidered into the silk. "Wolf this is for woman, not a man." "I know that wimp!" Wolfram then whispered into Yuuri's ear, "You will be my own personal geisha." Yuuri had blushed. Wolfram had gotten his way!

Recalling that day, Yuuri knew that he had to do something drastic. He had to talk to his mom, and convince her that there was no way in the any universe that he was going to wear a bridal dress. With that in mind he decided to head to the nearest water source. Wolfram called out, "Yuuri where going?"

"Going to have a long conversation with mom!"

"You just can't get up and leave!"

"Watch me!"

Yuuri entered the nearest bath, concentrated on creating a water portal between Shin Makoku and the small plastic pool in his parents' backyard. The water in the bath began to swirl and he jumped in. He saw Wolfram jumping in behind him.

Yuuri and Wolfram popped out of water gasping for air. They heard a squeal, saw Miko running towards them and then stop abruptly in front of them. "Yuu-chan, Wolf-chan it is…Um hello there," she said as she looked behind Yuuri and Wolfram with sparkle in her eyes. Yuuri and Wolfram turned and looked to see what Miko was looking at. "YOZAK!" they both belted out at the same time.

Yozak looked at Miko, and then at his surroundings. Then he noticed that he was stark naked. He covered his private area with his hands. "Where am I?"

"What are you doing here?" Wolfram demanded.

"I don't know what I am doing here. I was taking a bath and I ended up here!"

"Oops, I guess that my fault. I did not realise someone was taking a bath," Yuuri said as he scratched the back of his wet head.

"That is because you are a klutz and a WIMP!" Wolfram slapped Yuuri across the head.

"Yuuri, who is that?" Miko asked as she handed out towels and Anissina's earplugs to Wolfram and Yozak.

"That's Yozak mom," he said as he stepped out of the pool whilst drying his hair. "I'll introduce him properly once we are dry and dressed.

Twenty minutes later, Yuuri, Wolfram, and Yozak were in the kitchen dry and dressed. Miko had a little trouble finding clothing for Yozak. He ended up wearing and oversized shirt and an old pair of jeans. His biceps could not fit into any of Shouri's or Shoma's shirts, and since he had narrow hips Miko ended up finding an old pair of jeans that no longer fitted Shouri.

"You are a handsome man I must say. Such lovely brilliant orange hair and such beautiful blue eyes," Miko said as she swooned.

"Well thank you my lady. I never knew that His Majesty had such a lovely young mother," Yozak replied.

Miko's eyes sparkled even more. Then she turned to Yuuri and pouted "You should have brought Greta. You boys are no fun!"

"Why are boys no fun?" Yozak had to ask.

Yuuri replied "Because we don't go shopping and won't wear…"

**SERENDIPITY!**

"Yozak let me introduce you properly!" Yuuri turned to his mother and said, "Mom-"

"It's mama Yuu-chan."

"Mama," Yuuri said smiling from ear to ear, "this is Sir Yozak Guirer."

"Yozak this is my mother Miko Shibuya,"

Yozak took Miko's hand and proceeded to kiss the back of it as Yuuri continued to introduce Yozak. "Maaaama, Yozak is one of the best swordsmen in Shin Makoku. He is also the best spy. "

"Ooooo, a spy? You must wear a lot of different disguises. "

"Yes my lady, I do!"

"Why don't you tell me all about them over lunch."

Wolfram whispered to Yuuri, "What are you planning?" To which Yuuri whispered in return, "You'll see."

They sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat lunch. During lunch Miko questioned Yozak about his duties, and Yozak happily replied. She then asked about his different disguises. Yozak explained his different disguises and at the point Miko exclaimed, "EEEEEHHH? You dress as a woman?" She sparkled.

Yozak looked at Yuuri, "Did I say something wrong?"

Both Yuuri and Wolfram shook their heads. "NOPE! You said the magical words," Yuuri said.

Yozak confused asked, "What word?"

"Dress," Wolfram replied.

"You really wear dresses?" Miko enthusiastically said.

"Yes ma'm. You don't know how many times a dress has saved my life."

"We must go shopping then!"

"Really? I do need a new dress!" Yozak said happily.

SLAM! Yuui had risen from his chair and slammed his hands on the table. "Mom you are not buying Yozak a dress unless-"

"That is not for you to say Yuu-chan. If I want to buy a dress for Yozak I will!"

"That is not what I am saying mom! I will let you buy any dresses or dress for Yozak, I'll even let you use my emergency debit card, but under one condition."

"And what is that condition?"

Yuuri smirked proudly. "That neither Wolfram nor I will wear a dress the day we decide to get married."

"What, you don't want to wear a bride's dress? But you would look so lovely."

"Mom why don't you start looking for bridesmaid's dresses since Yozak will be the maid of honor."

"I'm going to be the maid of honor?" Yozak said as he pointed at himself.

"You would be the perfect maid of honor. I could not think of anyone better!"

"I am honored young master."

Miko thought it over. It was such a pity that neither Yuuri nor Wolfram wanted to wear a dress. However, Yozak was more than willing, and he would make such a lovely maid of honor. Now just what colouring would suit him the best. "It's a deal Yuu-chan!"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and smiled victoriously. "Guess I won't be wearing a dress!"

Wolfram crossed his arms. "Humph!" He pulled Yuuri down by the neck collar and in a husky low tone said, "Fine you don't have to wear a dress for the ceremony or the reception. What a pity, I was looking forward of stripping you from all that fine material afterwards."

Yuuri blushed. Well maybe he could change into something more appropriate when they were alone after the reception; anything for Wolfram.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.

I can just imagine Yozak shopping with Miko.


End file.
